Historia de una estrella y un trébol UsxIr
by AnubisAby
Summary: Un encuentro algo atipico entre ambas naciones  America e Irlanda  y sus consecuencias n.n  bad summary   U
1. Chapter 1

Notas de la autora: Hetalia no me pertenece, se agradecen criticas y opiniones n.n

Cap1. Un encuentro fallido.

Era una mañana algo ventosa, los miembros de las naciones iban llegando al recinto poco a poco, unos mas nerviosos que otros ya que eran su primera vez en dicha reunión; algunos países mas pequeños o mas modestos económicamente iban a reunirse con el G8. Uno de esos países era Irlanda; estaba muy nervioso por intentar caerle bien a los que no conocía ya que su hermano seguramente se pondría a dejarle en mal lugar dado su odio mutuo y su primo francés no creía que fuese de gran ayuda. Por esto mismo fue el primero en llegar a la reunión, vestido de etiqueta como mandaba el protocolo con un modesto broche de un trébol de cuatro hojas en su solapa y una corbata verde a juego con sus ojos esmeralda que hacían contraste con su pelirrojo pelo; observaba como iban llegando poco a poco todas las naciones: un risueño España, un despistado Italia acompañado por el serio de Alemania en verdad hacían un simpatico contraste, luego su hermano y su primo que como iban discutiendo como siempre pasaron de saludarle… luego apareció Rusia lo noto porque un escalofrio le recorrió la espalda en verdad a primera vista impresionaba en apariencia como decían asi que se presento tímidamente con una sonrisa cortes:

B-buenas señor Rusia encantado –le tiende la mano-

Eres Irlanda da? –decia con su inocente voz estrechando su mano.- eres muy lindo da me gustaría tenerte de subordinado…

E-esto yo… g-gracias por la oferta pero –tenso, rezaba porque alguien le sacara de la situación, asi que agradeció enormemente la aparición de china que provoco que el ruso le ignorase para ir con el escuchando varios "arus" en el ambiente mienrtas.

Todos iban llegando menos America… donde se abria metido? Tenia ganas de hablar con el y comprobar si de verdad era tan idiota como decía su hermano o tan encantador como decía su primo.. después de todo era la primera potencia y era a quien debía rendirle cuentas.

Paso una hora y no venia, las demás naciones se empezaban a alterar:

-Empecemos la reunión sin ese niño problemático! –decia el alemán dispuesto a cumplir los horarios.

- Seguro que conocer a las otras naciones era poco para el y paso de venir.. –decía el francés caldeando el ambiente.

"De verdad eramos tan poca cosa para el que ni venia?", pensaba el irlandés, "pues si es asi ya peude olvidarse de mi amabilidad no merecemos ser tratados asi por su ego.."

Despeus de todo esto, empezaron la reunión sin el americano que extrañamemnte ni aviso de que no acudiría, Ian , nuestro irlandés se quedo apesadumbrado por esa apatía, realmente no había ido por lo que dijo Francis? O había otro motivo? Después de todo nadie se había molestado en llamarle para preguntar simplemente lo habían dado por echo… Bueno el no se rendiría fácilmente, tenia un motivo para conocer al americano y no se rendiría, asi que consciente del hotel donde se alojaba después de la reunión pone rumbo hacia allí, hablaría con el costase lo que costase.

después de esto se despidió rapido de todas las naciones y salio en busca de un taxi que le llevase a su destino una vez alli no sabia que excusa daría pero eso no era importante ahora los irlandeses eran conocidos por no cejar en el intento.

una vez frente a la puerta de su habitación, titubeo un poco...realmente seria aquel monstruo que derroto a Rusia sin despeinarse...y si se enfadaba...pero quería hablar con el...tembloroso, llamo a la puerta, total, no tenia mucho que perder, pero para su sorpresa no hubo respuesta le pareció raro ya que en recepción le aseguraron que estaba dentro y no había salido le habría pasado algo? seria el americano un borracho como su hermano y estaría d resaca o realmente estaba mal? volvió a llamar... esta vez la puerta se abrió sola se ve que estaba mal cerrada igual las de limpieza la habían dejado así.

-hola? -Preguntó con voz dudosa.- hay alguien?

Las persianas de la habitación estaban cerradas y las luces apagadas asi que a pesar de ser por la tarde estaba todo oscuro, avanzo hasta el cuarto y podia oir una respiracion pesada...

-hola? -repitio, esta vez lep arecio oir una replica desde una especia de bola en la cama.

o_o q-que es eso? -penso el irlandes xD-

El americano estaba hecho una autentica bola en la cama con los edredones y las fundas nórdicas, no sele veia nada... hasta que de repente asomo la cabeza entre las sabanas para ver quien llamaba

-s-señor América? -pregunto Ian desconcertado-

-quién es? -dijo con una voz casi de ultratumba y apagada, tenia los ojos vidriosos y estaba sonrojado, quizas por fiebre o por el forramiento.

-Si! s-soy Irlanda teniamos hoy una reunion… disculpe que le moleste pero...

-r-reunión...reunión! -el americano dio prácticamente un brinco en la cama, lanzo las sabanas dejando perplejo al irlandes pero cuando intento levantarse cayo a la cama desplomado

El irlandés preocupado se acerco a ver que pasaba no era una reacción normal

-se..e-encuentra bien? -se acerca y le ve respirar con dificultad, le pone la mano en la frente y descubre que esta ardiendo en fiebre-

-e-esta ardiendo! D: sera mejor que llame a un medico!

-n-no.. estoy bien... -decia como podia.

- esta ardiendo no me mienta! no se confunda de persona u,ú -se dispuso a llamar por telefono dejando al americano callado en la cama xD-

en pocos minutos el medico le atendio dejando constancia de que era una gripe comun...

-pues vaya... -explico el irlandes- todo esto por una gripe... pense que seria mas rudo...

El medico dejo todo el tratamiento y se marcho.

-t-te he oido... -decia tiritando por la fiebre- n-no soy ningun d-debilucho...

- y lo dice alguien que no puede levantarse ^^u

el americano enfurruñado se dio la vuelta con las sabanas no le gustaba que le llamasen blandengue ni nada similar

-no me conoces! tu q-que sabras... te metes en h-habitaciones de desconocidos siempre?

El irlandes se sonrojo violentamente por su acusación agradeció que estuviese de espaldas pero no se dejaría amedrentar por aquel niño grande

- V-vine a tratar asuntos con usted.. n-no es mi culpa que no viniese a la reunión... fui aunque no veo que le importe el haber faltado... igual francis tenia razon

Al oir ese nombre se gira mirándole con un ojo

-que dijo ese franchute?

-pues lo que pensaron toodos... que los paises que no estamos en el g8 somos poca cosa para el "héroe" -+bufa molesto*

Alfred estaba acostumbrando a esas acusaciones asi que simplemente se encogió de hombros con la sonrisa que ponia siempre en las situaciones complicadas y se puso boca arriba

-si eso crees... eres libre de hacerlo... *tose* puedes i-irte... gracias por llamar al medico y eso..

Ian le mira desconcertado, le echaba? aaah no antes aclararia su asunto estuviese malo o no..

-no te creas que puedes echarme señor dolar...

-huh? -le miraba sin entender-

-tenemos que a-aclarar un tema... no me ire hasta entonces...mi gente depende de ello

-v-vamos.. me vas a hacer trabajar asi?

-Somos naciones! miles de personas son mas importantes que un resfriado! s-si no entiendes eso he perdido mi tiempo aqui...

Se cruzo de brazos enfadado... al final su hermano tendría razon y resultaria que el americano era un completo imbecil egocéntrico

-espera...

-le cogió del brazo para que no se fuese-

- tienes razon dime cual es ese problema u.u

El irlandés sonrió levemente ante su pequeña victoria, asi que se acerco con los papeles que queria mostrarle, en ellos se trataban ayudas para los habitantes de su pais mas desfavorecidos por la crisis eran indispensables para que tubieran mejor nivel de vida, incluia ayudas para los estudios de alli y para las jubilaciones entre otras cosas le explicaba todo esto de manera que sus ojos brillaban por el momento sentía cada palabra era su gente y luchaba por ello América sonreía levemente mirándole, le gustaba que alguien se defendiera de esa manera, además era el primero que le decia las cosas claras sin peloteos de por medio ni cosas por el estilo; una vez termino el irlandés se sonrojo un poco al ver como le miraba, pensaba que igual se habia pasado hablando o se habia emocionado como siempre...

-b-bueno eso es todo... -miraba timido al suelo esperando su respuesta.

-bueno... reconozco que me has sorprendido -sonrie-

-sorprendido? Owo -el americano asiente-

- no eres como me habian dicho... y alguien que defiende las cosas tan fieramente y con justicia no recibira nunca una negativa por respuesta -tose-

-e-eso significa.. que... m-me ayudara?

-sure.. son unos proyectos muy interesantes... en cuanto vuelva hablare con correspondientes n.n -se lleva una mano a la cabeza le dolia un poco por la fiebre-

-seguro... -miraba algo desilusionado al suelo, parecía lo que se le decia siempre a todos y luego te contestaban con un "ya te llamaremos"-

-que insinúas? -alza una ceja-

-no insinúo nada... per ose lo que va a pasar... asi que... gracias por su tiempo señor Jones...-recogiendo las cosas para irse.

- creo que está muy equivocado -3-

-equivocado? ya... e.e

-no deberia dudar de la palabra de un heroe!

- pero si deberia dudar de quien se proclama héroe y apenas hace nada por el mundo que habita y que provoca mas problemas que alegrias en el...

Alfred se sintio extraño, no habian sido tan tajante con el hacia tiempo, penso que igual era cosa de europeos pero en el fondo tenia algo de razon...

-Que sepa que yo nunca incumplo una promesa...

-Me parece bien pero no ha prometido nada aun

- -e.e- es usted muy perspicaz

-gracias es lo que me han enseñado -sonrie triunfante, pero preferiria que fuese sincero.

-deberia de... -se acerca al irlandes- bajar un poco la guardia...

-y-yo..

-no deberia creerse todo lo que dicen de mi.. podria darme una oportunidad -w- luego podría juzgarme... o no? -le mira a los ojos, podia ser persuasivo si se lo proponía.

-fiu esta bien... dejo el proyecto en sus manos... pero... -le tira de la corbata que llevaba puesta el americano asta quedar muy carca de el mirándole inquisidor.- no tiene idea de lo importante que es esto para mi... c-como se burle de mi...

-no lo hare... -le guiña un ojo mirándole confiado-

-n-nos veremos... -le suelta algo sorprendido por su respuesta y se gira algo tsundere rápidamente- espero que se m-mejore... y espero su llamada.

Dicho esto sale de su habitacion dejando al americano descansar al fin con su fiebre

-yo no soy asi... -se decia Ian mirándose las manos algo temblorosas- ese americano me saca de quicio porque sonrie tanto? / -se preguntaba yendo a pie para despejarse hacia su hotel que no estaba muy lejos de donde se encontraba.

Continuara!

P.d: Gracias por leer se aceptan criticas. Gracias n.n


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo co-escrito entre AikoSweetEire y yo~ espero que os guste…!

Hetalia no me pertenece sino habría mas yaoi ewe xD

Cap.2.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde el encuentro entre el americano y el irlandés. Este ultimo ya había perdido toda esperanza de que Alfred cumpliese su promesa ya que no había recibido ni una carta ni una mísera llamada; su superior le había citado en su despacho mas temprano de lo normal y le dijo ese mismo dia que debía recoger a alguien en el aeropuerto; debía ser alguien importante o sino no le mandarían en persona, pero no le dijeron de quien se trataba simplemente que le reconocería cuando le viese.

Pensó que probablemente se trataba de su fanfarrón hermano Scott que venia a pasar unas vacaciones ahora que se acercaba San Patricio, o quizás Arthur con mas papeleo aburrido y chismes que a él poco le importaban. Asi que sin mas interés partió hacia el aeropuerto en su modesta moto negra ya que si era cualquiera de esos dos no viajarían muy cómodamente a propósito.

Al llegar había una ingente cantidad de gente, Irlanda recibía bastante turismo por estas fechas asi que no estaba tan seguro de reconocer a su visitante hasta que le pareció ver una cabellera rubia totalmente reconocible, pero… no podía ser cierto… o si?

-Hahahaha! Hello Kirkland. –saludó el americano sonriente y con un rostro bastante saludable nada que ver con su último encuentro, el irlandés no cabía en si mismo de la sorpresa.

- ¿A-América? -Ian se sorprendió bastante al verle allí, realmente no le esperaba, si lo llega a saber se hubiera arreglado o algo...pero ahora ya era tarde. Se acercó a saludarle, sonriendo amablemente- Hi señor Jones, veo que decidió visitar mi bello país -dijo riendo-

-jeje - el americano asintió sin borrar esa sonrisa que le definía- Le dije que jamás incumplía una promesa asi que... tras recuperarme hable con nuestros superiores y me encargare de supervisar personalmente el proyecto. ¿Vamos?

-Ha-ha venido en serio por eso? –murmura incrédulo con los ojos abiertos de par en par y algo sonrojado por la sorpresa- y-yes! -asiente- vamos, le llevare -se dirige al aparcamiento, mientras el americano le seguía de cerca mirándolo todo con una curiosa mirada tras las gafas-

-Si… esto... donde está su coche?

- b-bueno...vera –se rasca la nuca algo incomodo- realmente no tengo coche, solo moto, y como no pensé q fuera alguien importante...pues... –señala su moto negra-

- Oh genial! me gustan las motos tengo unas cuantas en casa -unas cuantas muchas pero no lo decía con ánimo de alardear simplemente lo dejo como un comentario y se acerca a la moto con su maleta-

- me alegro...-bajo la mirada algo sonrojado- pero...que hago yo ahora con su maleta...? –Se rasca la nuca-

- yo la cargo no se preocupe menos mal que traje una pequeña –sonríe despreocupado- jejeej

- está seguro...? ...bueno, espero que tenga equilibrio en las motos, porque no sé donde piensa agarrarse -comento divertido mientras subía-

-...-sonríe- tranquilo no se preocupe por eso... -sube detrás y se aferra al irlandés con un brazo mientras con el otro sujeta la maleta-

-…-sin saber por qué, se sonroja un poco al notar su brazo, era bastante fuerte, pero disimula- b-bueno... será mejor que arranque ya…~ -arranca y sale por la carretera-

-w-woooo! -miraba todo emocionado, era tan verde o mas de lo que le habian dicho-

-sonríe leve- le gusta?

-Si! -asiente- es mejor de lo que decían jeeje

-bueno, no siempre es verdad lo que dicen ,no? -sonrie, tomando una curva-

- -el americano se agarra algo mas en las curvas- eso es lo que le dije la otra vez~ -sonrie aunque sabia que no podia verle-

-I know... –se sonroja y sigue conduciendo despacio para que fuera bien, llegando al poco a Dublín-

-esta es la capital verdad?- al llegar seguía mirando curiosamente-

-asiente- Welcome to Dublin, perfecta tanto para los que aman el bosque como para los que prefieren la ciudad -comenta sonriendo mientras aparcaba la moto-

-se baja de la moto y mira al cielo- y muy despejado jeje ahora entiendo porque Arthur te tiene envidia –rie-

-e-envidia? -le mira sorprendido-

-asiente- jajaj si se delato una vez que salíamos de una reunión y fueron a beber, son las ventajas de ser el único que no bebe -ríe guiñándole un ojo-

-a-ah -desvía la mirada algo sonrojado, mejor no meterse en temas de grandes potencias, sabía que ese mundo no iba con él-  
>y bien...tengo que llevarte a algún sitio o algo?<p>

-mm bueno tu superior me dijo que podía hospedarme en tu casa sin problema -se coloca las gafas-

-c-comoo! -muerto de vergüenza-

-se rasca la nuca- jaajjajajaajjja -risa típica - me dijo que no reservase hotel que me dejarías sitio.

-c-claro...sin...problema... vivo en una casa muy...chula jaja -rie nervioso-

- ocurre algo? le noto tenso

-q-que va! anda vamos, será mejor llegar antes de que anochezca -se encamina hacia su casa-

-c-claro! -le seguia, alfred tenia puesto un traje d protocolo como se manda por lo que daba aspecto de ser igual de serio q las demás potencias aunque pronto descubriría que no era asi-

Continuara!


End file.
